Warisan
by Nona Butut
Summary: Sepenggal kisah keluarga Uzumaki.? Bagaimana jika Naruto hendak mewariskan jutsunya?/ bukan! bukan rasengan tapi...? Tousan tidak tengah berpikiran mesum kan? jleb? mati kau Naruto!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **warning: banyak kekurangan dari fic ini**

 **.**

.

Ini kisah keluarga Uzumaki. Dimana sang kepala keluarga aka Naruto Uzumaki belum diangkat menjadi seorang Hokage. Jika tidak ada misi, dia akan diam di rumah bersama anak istrinya. Boleh dikatakan kehidupannya sempurna. Memiliki istri secantik Hinata dan 2 orang putra.

Anak sulungnya aka Boruto Uzumaki berusia 7tahun dan baru saja ia masukan ke akademi ninja, sedangkan putri bungsunya masih berusia 2 tahun.

Suatu hari Naruto dan Boruto tengah berada di belakang rumah. Tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Tadi selepas sarapan, ia mengajak putranya untuk bermain, namun sepertinya permainan yang mereka mainkan sangat membosankan. Untuk itu, Naruto akan mengajarkan kepada anaknya sesuatu hal yang menarik dan tidak membosankan tentunya.

Kepala kuningnya menengok ke arah rumah. Takutnya sang istri keluar dan melihat apa yang akan diajarkannya. Memang sih, Hinata itu perempuan yang sangat lembut, tapi itu tidak menjamin kan dirinya akan selamat dari ceramah panjang kali lebar tentang mengajarkan hal baik pada anak.

Oke, ia mengaku. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengajarkan jurus legendarisnya. Rasengan? Ah bukan. Rasen shuriken? Bukan-bukan. Ini jurus pertama Naruto yang ia bisa sewaktu kecil. Hah, apalagi selain 'sexy no jutsu'?

Naruto terkikik geli hingga matanya menyipit yang tentunya membuat Boruto mengernyit bingung.

Tousan kenapa?

Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan yang aneh kala mendapati ayahnya terkikik geli dan kadang wajahnya memerah.

"Tousan tidak berpikiran mesum kan?"

Jleb

Mati kau, Naruto!' jerit gila bapak muda ini. Ia merubah mimik wajahnya dan berdehem lirih. Ia memandang wajah polos sang anak yang masih penuh dengan raut kebingungan.

"Tousan hanya sedang berpikir, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengajarkan jurus legendaris Tousan," ucap Naruto memasang wajah berpikir. Muna lo, Nar!

"Benarkah?" manik Shappire milik Boruto berbinar terang. "Cepat Tousan! Ajarkan aku! Ajarkan aku," teriak Boruto penuh semangat sambil meloncat kegirangan di depan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" dengan nada sedikit meremehkan, Naruto memancing semangat anaknya itu. Sebernya dia kan mau bilang 'resiko tanggung sendiri loh' aka kalau Hinata marah itu adalah resiko Boruto sendiri dan jangan melibatkan tousan'nya yang ganteng ini. Licik kau, Nar.

'huh' Boruto mendengus sebal, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tousan meremehkanku?" ucapnya.

"Hehehe" Naruto tertawa keras sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Setelahnya, ia memasang wajah serius dan membungkukan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan Boruto.

"Jurus ini benar-benar hebat loh!" bisik Naruto, membuat Boruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Jurus ini menggunakan imajinasi dan berusaha mewujudkan apa yang dipikirkan. Dengan sentuhan efek seni menggoda terhebat," lanjut Naruto menjelaskan jurus laknatnya.

Boruto mengangguk tak paham. Telinganya masih terpasang baik mendengarkan celotehan sesat tousannya itu.

"Penampilan dan pose terbaik itu kunci dari keberhasilan jurus ini,"

"Aargghh, aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kalau tousan memporaktekannya langsung?" seru Boruto yang memang benci dengan sesuatu yang bertele-tele.

Kemudian Naruto membentuk segel.

Sexy no jutsu

pof

Boruto ternganga, rahangnya hampir jatuh ke bawah melihat tousannya berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik tanpa sehelai kain pun. Pose yang menggoda dan kedipan nakal yang memikat.

"Hai Boruto-kun," suaranya lembut dengan sedikit desahan.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok wanita cantik di depannya itu adalah ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Ayahnya yang cool berubah menjadi wanita cantik yang menggoda? Ah, kepolosanmu ternoda, Bolt.

Poff

Naruto melepas jutsunya dan kembali normal. Ia tertawa bangga sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tak gatal. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Boruto masih terpaku. "Hebat kan?" lanjutnya dengan bangga.

"Whooaaaa, sugoiiii," sorak Boruto terkagum. "Tousan hebat," serunya kembali.

"Hehehe," cengiran Naruto semakin melebar. Merasa bangga mampu mengajarkan hal sehebat itu. "Ini jutsu terhebat untuk tipuan. Konohamaru juga belajar dari Tousan," jelasnya sambil berkacak pinggang penuh kesombongnya.

"Tipuan seperti itu hanya mempan pada ninja bodoh sepertimu, Naruto!"

Hie?!' Naruto berjengit kaget. Bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa terkendali.

"Tousan, Kaasan di belakang," ucapan polos Boruto justru seperti dendangan malaikat kematian. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata dalam keadaan amat teramat baik. Senyum manis dengan background hintam pekat disertai leletan api yang menyeruak dari rambut yang merumbai.

Glek

Susah payah, Si bapak muda ini menelan ludahnya. Mengeluarkan cengiran ketakutan dengan kaki gemetaran tanpa kompromi.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan, Hinata," mendadak Naruto jadi gelagapan di depan istrinya yang dulu selalu gagap di depannya. Oh rupanya sifat Hinata berpindah. Batin Naruto menjerit-jerit, memohon supaya Shinigami mencopot kepalanya sekarang juga dari pada melihat wajah manis Hinata di saat murka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Naruto," teriak Hinata murka.

Gooooaaarrrrr

Tiba-tiba sosok Hinata diliputi selimut cakra seperti pemilik jinchuriki.

Byakungan

Aktiflah mata warisan klan Hyuuga, tetapi berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Eternal Jyuuken" jeritnya dengan suara mosternya. Melancarkan tusukan-tusukan maut di anus Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Menangis darah dengan ingus berceceran menjijikan.

"Demi apapun itu, lebih baik gue ditusvol Oro-chan," teriak Naruto penuh nestapa. Selanjutnya terdengar suara jeritan kepedihan Naruto, jeritan kepuasan Hinata dan jeritan kegembiraan Boruto. "Hell ya, mamahku badasss kekinian," teriak Boruto mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

.

.

.

Finishhhh

yosh, nih fic apalagi coba. Absurd dan aaahh ga bisa bilang apa-apa. Yosh, makasi dah mau baca


End file.
